Ash and Pokemon sex story
by ZERO MASON
Summary: Any Pokemon. Eather gender. I will have Ash screw them all. instocsions are in side.
1. The Rules

**I got this idea from all that TDI put a person in a story. So, he is a Ash/Pokemon sex stories. Thats right, Ash Ketchum fucking around with pokemon. Here's what YOU need for it.**

**1.** Be Orgienal, that does not mean I won't do a Picachu/Ash fic, but I would like to see some new faces.

**2. **A good plot would help me write it.

**3.** I need to know the gender of the Pokemon.

**4. **The location is needed.

**5. **Detales of the story is needed. For example, pokemon gets pregnant, Ash gets pregnant, or Ash is transforms into Pokemon

Now here are somethings I well not write about.

**6. **No death, now if the couple happens because of a death fine. But no sex then the deat of Ash or the pokemon.

**7. **If Ash or the Pokemon are roped, you have to explane that to me in sirten detales for it to work.

**8.** No sex slaves. I just can't write or read stories that have a slaves.

Here some pesal things I have to say.

**9.** This not a first come first serve thing. So, take your time, and have FUN.

**10. **If you don't want to say in a review, PM me and you could tell me to call you Jon or Jane doe.

**That is my what I need to do this. And if you have any questions, ask and I would anwseryou to the best of my abilaty.**


	2. Anything For Love

**Here is the first story of Ash and Pokemon sex stoies. This one is by Zackthorn, and here's the summery. **

Buneary is sick of Pachirisu getting all of Pikachu's atension, hatches a plan to get it, and all she has to do is seduce Ash(Pikachu). Oh, and if your wondering, Ash never was changed back to a in that magic episode.

Chapter one: Anything for love.

Buneary watched in anger as she looked at Pikachu hanging out with Pachirisu by a tree. She had been trying to get his atension for months, and all Pachirisu came in a few weeks ago and he won't leave her. She just turned and walked back to camp. When she got there, she saw Brook and Dawn talking to Ashchu. (He looks like Ash, just in a Pikachu form.) And she got a devias idea, and it would began that night.

That night, Buneary waited for every one was a sleep to began the plan, she got up, and slowly walked to were Ash was sleeping. Ash layed by a big oak tree with no one around him, just how Buneary planed. She looked over him, and her eyes rested onto one area, in between his legs. She got on her knees, and with her left paw she began to rud fur patch were the shaft came from. As she rubbed, the shaft began to come into view, and it took Bureary by shock. "?Oh my," she said in a wihsper as she saw Ash 4 inch cock. She lick her lips, and then lowed her head to the manhood and began to lick the head. She ran her tongue up and down the shaft as she did with a pop sicle, and then she let it slide into her mouth.

Ash was in a deep sleep, but was statled by a rubbing sinsasion and he was getting turned on by it. He then felt a wet thing touch his dick and a slowly woke up. He look in his daze, and his eyes shoot open at what he saw, Buneary giving him a blow job. "Buneary," Ash said still in a daze.

Buneary eyes open seeing ash has awaken. This is what Buneary planed on. She left her head from the dick, tralling siliva fron her tongue to the head. She craled up to his ear, and said "Shhhh, just sit back and enjoy." And with that, she moved back to her spot, and continued her asalt on his dick.

"Ohhhhh," Ash said as she gave him a great blow jod. He began to lose the controle, his muscles began to tince as he felt a orgasm and he yeld, "I'm going to cum." Buneary pulled out, and the cum squirted all over her face.

She cralled up to face him, her face coved with his cum, and siad, "Come to a field at 4:30 just west of here for more fun." After that she walked away, and Ash fell a sleep. As she walkedaway, she thought, _My plan is now in set._ She then went to stream to wash her face, but desided to try some of it. She took some onto her paw and licked it off. It tased so sweet, that she lick paw after paw full her face, then used the steam to wash her face off.

The next morning, Ash got up thinking last night was just a dream. He walked to the center of camp, were all the pokemon and his friends were. Then Buneary walked by him, and whispered in his ear, "Just a few more hours." And all day Buneary flireting with Ash. At about three, she desided to start step two. She looked all over the camp site, and she finely fond Pikachu. "Hey Pkiachu, can I ask you something?"

'sign "Sure," he siad with a annyed tone, and he thought, _When will she take a hint I don't like her like that._

"Would you like to come and pick flowers with me?" She said in a very sweet tone.

Pikachu let up on his stair and siad, "That sounds like fun, sure." Buneary was over joyed and hugged him.

A she walked away, Buneary smiled slyly and thought, _Its show time. _

At four, she snock away from the others, and walked to the field. When she waked up the hill and reached the top. The field was covered flowers after flowers , yellow,s, reds, green,and all the colors of the reinbow. She knew that she had little time until Ash came, so, she got ready. She walked to the center of the field, layed down on the soft grass, and she rubbed inbetween her legs, trying not to rub her pussy exactly.

Back at camp site, Ash asked the time from Brock, which 4:10, so he began to walk west from the camp site. After about 15 minutes, he came to a big hill. He ran up it as fast as he could, and as he came to the top he looked over the field. What cart his eye, was Buneary rubbing her self in the center of the field. He walked down slowly, not wanting to destorb her. As he came into view, Ash said, "Buneary, am I early."

Buneary opened her eyes, and saw Ash (it was the hat.) standing over her. Smiled and siad, "No, but would you like to have a treat before we start the fun." After she said that, Buneary lowed her paw, and pulled the lips of her pussy apart.

"Sure," Ash said as he got on his hands and knees. He pushed his face towards the lips and began to lick the outer lining. With evrey lick, Buneary was geting a lot of plesure shooting thorw her body. A few minutes of this, Buneary besied to go farther.

She pushed Ash face away, and said, "Now, it's time for the main event." Ash knew exactly what to do, and pasion him selfand standing up, and put hus dick to her entrence. "Be gentle, its my firs time," Buneary said in a scared tone.

"O.k" he said as he slowly push into her. Buneary tencede as it came to the size, and was about to sceam. But when Ash saw her pain he desided to help. Buneary sedenly felt lips on a breast, so she looked down and saw Ash sucking her left one. The sucking help Buneary's pain turn into plesure, and she enjoyed the sincashen.

Meanwhile, Pikachu began to walk to the hill. The time being, 4:56, he had just to the base of the hill, and he began to walk up. As he walks, he hears the sound of mouns and pant. He thought, _Buneary must be having some privet time. _He was going to make sure it's her, and other pokemon near by. But when he got to the top he was in other shock. There, in the field of flowers was Ash fucking Buneary. "She, She she's fucking him, he wasn't even a Pikachu by birth," Pikachu said as he was so angery as he looked on, he then turned and said to himself, "I have to talk to her."

Buneary opened her eyes to see Pikachu, in anger turned and walked away. She smiled a little of a ssuccessful plan, but it went a way as Ash kept on fucking her. This felt great to her, and she knew her orgasm was coming. She could mno long hold it back as she sceamed at the top of her lungs. Her muscles titened up around his dick, and yeld, "I'm CUUUUMIIIIING." He shot load after load into Buneary. After every last drop pured out of him, he rolled over, pulling his cock out of her. It made a loud, POP, sound.

Bunear, weak from having her greats asm ever. She looked at the now sleeping Ash, and her site fell onto his shaft,wtich went back into the fur patch. (I'm not sure what to call it._ Buneary beside to clean him up, so she lowed her head to his croch aera, and becane to clean tryed not to arouse work. She then cleaned her self off. She loved the mixter of there cum. After she finished, she looked at Ash laying there, and thought, _Even if Pikachu doesn't work. I still have a fuck buddy._ She then layed down, and cudle up next to Ash and fell into her deeps sleep she ever had.

**Okay, there you are, Zackthorn, a Buneary/Ashchu fic. Now if you want to say one, just review or PM me and I'll do it. See'ya.**


	3. My True Mate

**Well, I have a lot of stories for this, and I like them all. So, I asked my to pick onesister one, between 1 and 4. And heres the winner of that. **

Heres the summery, by Ms. Riddles

Perfecer Oak tries a know pill that would let pokemon talk to humans, but when it seamed not to work, he and Tracey Sketchit fo on a trip to find a berry. Ash is asked to look after the lab for them. And then the fun happens.

Chapter Three: A True Mate.

"Is it ready, Perfecer," Tracy asked his hero, you was working at the computer.

"Almost Tracy," Perfecer Oak said as he finished porting the reseach into the computer and pressed a botten off the key board. The michean begane to make spring sounds, and then it popped out a pill within a few minures.

"Will that let pokemon talk to humans?" racey said as he picked up the pill and examend it.

"It should," Oak said as he got up and walked over to Tracy. He took the pill from Tracy and said, "Have you picked out a test subject yet."

"Oh, yaeh," Tracy ran to a nother computer, and began to look thought the list, until he fond one. He said, "how about Ash's Charizard?"

"Ah, a good chose," said Oak as he went to a storge area for the trains. He went to Ash's shelfes, and pick the poke ball that hald Charizard in it. He came back to the lab, and let Charizard out.

'Roaaaar' yeild Charizard as hewas awaken from a good, and kinki cream.

"Relax, Charizard," Tracy siad as he tryed to calm the fire dragon down.

"All you have to do is take this pill," Charizard turned his head to look at Oak. He continued, "take it, we wait, and see if anything happens."

'geer' is the sound that Charizard made in anger, but opened his mouth any way. Oak smiled as he tossed the pill into the pokemon's mouth. The taest almost made pase out, and it made him very sleepy.

"Charizard, can you say something," Tracy said as he looked at the dizzy pokemon.

'Roaar' Charizard said as he fell head first onto the floor.

"That's it, Charizard return," Oak said as he put Charizard back into it's ball. He then went to the window looking into the night sky, and said, 'sign' "what do we do now, every peace of our info into that."

Tracey tapped in indesk finger in his chin, thinking of what to do. When it hits him and he says, "What about the Soke Berries?" (I just made thm up.)

"Ah ha," Oak said as he went to the computer, began to tipe on it, and showed a picture of a cherry-looking berry with a white flower on the very end of the stim. As oak looked at the fruit, he sudenly remembered something, frown, and said, "But the closes area that has them is in four days away."

"Maybe Ash could get them," Tracey said.

"No, it's to dangers to send him, you and me will go," Oak said getting up from his chair and walked down a hall to his room.

Tracey looked at the computor and his jar dropped, and said , "Oh My GOD." Tracey said as he looked at the place they had to go. It was Mont. Grim, a mountin with high cliffs, tretris paths, and the worst thing is that the muontin's pokemon have been knowen to attack human unpervoked. "It's to dangers for us," Tracey said and then he ran down the hall to Oaks room. He opened it, and the profecer packing a backpack.

"Tracy get ready, we'll leaving in the morning," said Oak as he continued packing.

"Profecer, we can't leave all these pokemon for four days," Trace said with a little fear in his tone.

"You're right," Oak said as he began to tap his chin with his pointer finger, thinking of what he sould do when he came to a siluston. "How about Ash, he's back from his last journey and will be in town for the next week."

"Maybe," Trace said, not sure he wanted to go any way.

The next morning, Ash awoke with a knock at his door, he walked to the door, and opened to see tracy and Porfessor Oak standing in the doorway "What's up," Ash asked as he let the two in.

"Ash, we need to ask a favor from you," Tracy said with a calm tone.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"We need you to watch over my lab four lets say at leaced two weeks," Oak said strat forwad.

"Why?" Ash ask crossing his arms.

"We need to do some reseach, and Gary is to far to get here in time," Oak said as he let out a sighed and said, " so, will you do it."

Ash thought a bit and then said yes, and that was it. Ash wrote his mom a notesaying were he was going and then followed Tracy and Oak to the lab. Ash got a one hour chash corce into what to do, and then Tracy and Oak left him there. After they left, Ash got to work just as Oak told him to do. He let pokemon out who's day it was to be out, fed all the pokemon their food, and by 8:00 pm, Ash was excasted. As he sat in a chair taking a breather when the phone rang. Ash got up to answer it, and saw it was his mother.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Delia said with her same motherly tone as alwas.

"It was a tough day mom, I think I'm going to bed soon," he said.

"Okay, hope you get some rest sweet," Delia said as she hung up leaveing the screne blank, but Ash had no idea someone had his eyes on him.

_'Man, he has changed over the years, and he looks pretty GOOD.'_ he thought as he look at Ash from behind a corner. He took a step back to leave, but he dompd in to a table making a loud sound, weach staldled Ash.

"Who's there," Ash said slitely scaered from the sound. After just a few minutes of hiding, he desided to so himself be seen. He slowly walked in to the living room. Ash watch as a familer face in front of him, it was Charizard. "What are you doing out of your poke'ball," Ask said as he got up from the chair infront of the phone.

Charizard looked at him as he walk to him thinking, 'He must be mine.' then Charizard said, "Ash can i tell you something."

Ash stopped in his tracks and said, "Charizard, did you just talk."

"You can understand me," Charizard said looking confused. Ash just shoock his head as he looked at his pokemon. Charizard had to take this blessing and talk to Ash, he said, "Ash look, I have to ask you something."

"What?" Ash asked.

Charizard took a deep breath and continued, "look, it's my mating season and the only one I see fit to mate with is you."

Ash looked at him in shook again and said, "You..want..to..fuck...me?"

Yes," Charizard said as took a step closer to Ash.

Ash was speachless as a million thounghts ran therw his head. Some thoughts said it was wrong, others said go for it, and others were in between. Ash snapped out of it with Charizard infront of him. He looked at his blue eyes, and said, "Okay, but keep it a secret."

Chasizard was glad and said, "Good, now get naked." Ash did so as he took his shirt, pants, socks, and underwaer. Charizard liked his lips as he saw his trainer naked before him. He then mosioned for him to get down, weach Ash did. Ash now on his hand and knees started to have secend thoughts as he watch Charizard walk behind him. Charizard with his now fully ericted dick, at leced 7 inchs was ready to mate with Ash. He pulled Ash's asschecks apart, and slowly push his dick into the hole. Ash wenced as he felt the hard pokemon dick push it's way into his virgen ass, and then he felt something. He looked between his arms and saw that Charizard was gently playing with him. Ash's pain was becoming plesure as he felt the claw making became hard. As Charizaed was helping Ash, he was all the way in and began pump slowly in to him. He start to pick up the pase as he got closer to his climax, as was was trusting so hard, Ash thought he was going to need the see a doctor after this. Chairzard let out a loud moun and his tail borned blue as he shoot his seed into Ash's ass. Ash felt the hot seed shooting thru his body, and the claw around his dick sped up until he shoot his own seed alover the floor. After a minutes of rest Charizard pulled out of Ash, and fell over onto the floor. Ash got as his legs felt like jelly, he walk to the bath room, and washed himself up.

After cleaning himself, Ash walked back into living room, still feeling the cum inside of him. He looked at Charizard laying there asleep, and his tail back to normel. Ash smiled as he said in a whisper, "I wound how long the Charizard mating season is?" Ash said as yawned and then added, "I'll look it up in the morning." And with that Ash layed next to his new lover and in braset the fire pokemon as he fell a sleep.

**There have it Ms. Riddles, A Ash/Charizard slash fic. Happy Thinksgiving, and I well pick a new fic. By.**


	4. Ice is HOT!

**Hello, here is the thired story for you guys, and here is the somerry.**

This is for Zombyra.

Ash has been trying to get Dawn in bed for months, but never even got close. So, he catchs a Glaceon and fucks her. here we go.

Chapter 4: Ice is Hot.

"Come on Dawn, how about sleeping in my tent," Ash said as he tryed to get dawn to sleep with him, again.

"Ash, for the hundreth time, I will not sleep with you!" dawn said realy loud as she went into her own tent to sleep with Piplup and her other Ash sat down on a tree stump by the camp fire, defeated and Brock was snerking at him

"What so funny?" Ash bracked at the older boy.

"You are! I mean, you've been trying to get in her pants a few months now, and made no porcress," the tan boy said with a smile.

Ash thought,_ You have to be kiden me, says the man you has no porgress with every girl he saw. _but he just got up and said, "I'm going to bed." So he went to his own tent and zipped it up. In the tent, Ash got undressed and began to jerk him self as he thought Dawn. "Oh, Dawn," Ash moaned as he was plesuring himself, and the shoot out his load all over his sleeping bag as he yeld, "Dawn, I'M CUUUMING."

The next day, Ash and the gang were walking thru the forest when a rustling in the bushes. Dawn jumped back a step and Ash and Brock stepped in front of her as did Pikachu. The rustling contiued and out walk a Glaceon walked out, with cuts and bruses all over it. The poor thing looked at them with tears in her eyes, and then she calasped to the ground.

"Oh my god," Ash said as he knelt down to the poor creature.

"The poor thing," Dawn said as she walk over and knelt next to Ash.

"We need to find a center," Brock said as he looked in the map, after a few minutes of looking, and looked at them concerned and said, "It's five miles away, just down the path."

"Fine," Ash said as he took out a towel, rapped it around the poor pokemon, picked it upped, and then took off running straight down the path with pikachu right be hind him. Brock and Dawn looked each other, and then took off to catch up to Ash. Ash ran thru the forest getting cuts on his arms, face, and even his close were getting cutted up at the speed he was running. Ash kept on running after a few hours not letting up on his pass, or his mission. Brock and Dawn lost track of him, and just follewed his foot prence. After leaveing the woods, Ash came to a rocky hill, and just be low was the Pokemon Center. Ash rested a little, but stopped when he looked down and saw the towel was soked in blood. Ash then began to run down the steep hill, he tripped twice but kept his balence. As he got closer, the doors open and Ash did a baseball slipe as he was moving to fast. After he hit the desk with leg, he used his elbows to climd up, looked at the shock Nurse Joy, and said as he laid the Glaceon, "Pease, help her." And with that, Ash past out, and fell to the floor.

"Ahh," ash yeld as he awoken in a bed with his arms bandged up.

"Your finly awake," Ash looked up and saw Brock, Dawn, and Nurse Joy looking at.

Ash was a little confussed, but it all came back to him, and he then bolted up and said, "What about the Glaceon?"

"She fine. She was hurt pretty badly, but you got her here in time," Joy said

"Thank for helping my friend, with you lovely hands," Brock said as he was on his knees and holding her hands. Brock was all smiles until he was sunned and dragged away by Croagunk

"What will happen to Glaceon?" Ash said with a frown.

"Sense she is not a trainers pokemon, she would be let out in the wild," Joy said as she left, not wanting to see his sad face. The night, Brock and Dawn slept in they own rooms as Ash slept in his hospitil room while pikachu slept out the door.

Meanwhile, Glaceon was resting her head, but was awake. She was thinking of the person that saved her. She was wake for most of the ordea, and looked in to Ash's brown eyes, the look in his eyes were , fear, detirmenasion, and love. She just could not help, but see those eyes again. She hopped off the table, wencen at pain of her whole body was telling her to stop, but she just ceped on going. She push the door open, and walk out sniffing the air. She had alot of time to get his sent. She walked down until she frond his room. She saw a Pikachu sleeping in front of the door, she walk around the sleeping pokemon and sceezied into the crack in the doorway. Once inside, she pushed the door shot, and then she turned and walked to Ash's bed. She could see him in the moon light, when she got to the bed, she lowered her self, and jumped onto the bed.

"Ahh," ash yeld as he was awaken by something jumping on the bed, his ajusted to the light and saw it was Glaceon. He sat up and said, "What are you doing up?" After he asked the question he just looked into Glaceon's red eyes. With in secends of making eye contaked, Glaceon walk to Ash and licked his face. Ash inturned began to pet her on her back. She rolled over, and Ash began to rub her belly. She squermed up alittle, and made Ash rub her pussy Ash pulled away not knowing what she would do, but to Ash's sirprice she got up and turned around and show him her wet pussy. Taking the hent, Ash put his mouth to the lips and licked the flureds out. It ran into his mouth and down his throat, and he loved the icey, cold tase. As he drank her cum. he began to become hard. Ash just had to try it, so he removed his boxers and got on his knees. He put his head at the lips, and the looked a Glaceon for the o.k.

She looked back at him, and then pushed back towards him. Ash then took hold of her hips, and slowy pushed into her. A shiver went up his spine as he began to push in and out of her ice, cold pussy. He had fight from cumming to earlie, but he was losing the battle. He began pump in and out of her faster, loving feeling of it being in her pussy. He could not take it any longer, and with one last thrust he shot his load into her. Ash had never came like that before, and he became limp he pulled out and layed down. Glaceon began to clean her self and she laid next to Ash falling asleep.

the next morning, Nurse Joy was frantic and was looking all over the center for her. She nerely stepped on Pjkachu as she looked in Ash room. She looked at Ash and Glaceon sleeping, she just smiled and closed the door. Later that day, Joy let Ash take Glaceon with him. She gave him some anti-biodics for Glaceon. From then on, Ash never asked Dawn to sleep with him and all he did was take Glaceon in his tent and fuck the ice hot pokemon.

**Ther you go Zombyra, Ash fucked a Glaceon. Now, I have a question, can some one give me a Christmas fic. I want to write one of those. Zombyra tell me what you think.**


	5. A Shocking precent!

**This is were I continue Ash Pokemon story. And Merry Christmas and happy holidays.**

Chapter Five: A Shocking Present.

_Man, I miss him, _Pikachu thought as she looked out a window at the snow, waiting to for the one she secretly loved to get back from visiting his farther in Johto.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Pikachu looked at Delia who was standing by the door.

"Yeah, I just miss Ash." Pikachu said in human with the help of a collar given to her by Professor Oak early that day.

"Oh, don't worry. Ash called me a while ago and he's on his way back." Delia said as she placed a few presents under the tree and went back to the kitchen. It was Christmas Eve, and she was getting ready for a yearly party she throws at this time. Pikachu perked up when she heard Ash was on his way back and resumed looking out the window into the snow. Out of no were, a knock at the door came and Delia answered it. "Oh, come in, come in." she said as she let in Gary, Brock, Misty, and Professor Oak.

"Merry Christmas." All four said as they came and took off their shoes and coats.

"Hey, where's Ash?" Gary asked as he looked around.

"Oh, Ash went to see his dad in Johto, but he'll be back soon." Delia said as she lead them into the living room were Pikachu was still looking out the window.

"What's wrong with her?" Misty asked.

"She's been like that since Ash left a week ago." Delia said. She then left to get some drinks as Misty walked over to Pikachu and sat down next to her.

"Pikachu, you really miss don't you?" Misty asked as she petted Pikachu on the head.

"Yep, this is the longest we've ever been a part." Pikachu said as she looked up at Misty. The door then swung open and every one saw a snow covered figure in the doorway.

"Man is it cold out there." The figure said and in that instant, every one knew who it was.

"Ash!" Pikachu yelled as she ran to him and jumped into her trainers arms.

"Hey Pikachu, I really missed you. And you missed me, didn't you?" Ash said as he held her and kicked off his shoes. Pikachu just nodded happily. Ash carried Pikachu into the living room, where everyone looked and chuckled.

"What?" Ash asked wondering what's up.

"Look up." Brock said and both Pikachu and Ash looked up and saw Mistletoe. Both Ash and Pikachu blush as they kissed in front of every body. But what happened next shocked Ash. As they kissed for that second, Pikachu tried to slip her tongue into Ash's mouth. Ash pulled away as everyone started to laugh at them. Pikachu blushed and looked down as she heard people laughing at her, and Ash understood as he placed her on his shoulder and went to sit down on a lazy boy. But suddenly, Delia ran into the room and put Ash into a big hug.

"Mom, I can't breathe." Ash said as his mom let him go and he gasped for air.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen you in a week and Pikachu was looking out that window all night and day." Delia said as she pointed to the living room window.

"You really must have really missed me, huh girl." said Ash as he scratched her head, which she liked.

"Okay, since everyone's here, it's time for dinner." Delia said and everybody went into the dining room and saw a table coved with good looking food making all of them drool.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Ash said as all of them, even Pikachu, sat down and began to eat all of Delia's delicious food. Pikachu ate some of Brock's Poke food he brought with him. Even as she ate, Pikachu never took her eyes of Ash as he stuffed some mashed potatoes and a peace turkey into his mouth.

_God, I want him so bad, but I have no idea how to get him. _Pikachu thought as she put another piece of food in her mouth and her gaze drifted to some one else,_ Misty! Maybe she could help me. What do I have to loose? _Pikachu smiled as she finished her food along with everyone else. After they were done with dinner they went to the living room, where Ash talked about his time with his dad and some fun stories about his dad's Pokemon. After about two hours of talking, Professor Oak and Gary decided to go. Ash decided he would go too and say marry Christmas to his Pokemon. Once thy were gone, Pikachu began her plan.

She went up to Misty, hopped on to her shoulder and said, "Misty, can we talk in privet?" Misty looked at her and then back at Brock, who was talking to Delia, and nodded. The two walked into the hallway and Pikachu jumped to an in table.

Misty leaned against the wall and said, "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Pikachu looked down at her feet and said," Well, this is very weird to say, but-"

"Pikachu, do you like Ash?" Misty asked as Pikachu looked at her in shock.

"How... How did you know?" Pikachu asked as she blushed a little red.

"I've known since we met on his first day." Misty said with a smile.

"Well, I don't know what to do." Pikachu said in a sad tone as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh it's okay." Misty said as she held her close and then a light bulb went off in her head and said, "Hey, I have an idea." and with that the two girls went into Ash's room to get ready.

**An hour later.**

Ash walked in and saw Misty and Brock were getting ready to leave. "Hey guys, you going?"

"Yeah, we'll see you later Ash," Brock said as he walked past Ash.

Misty walked by, but leaned into his ear and whispered, "Pikachu has a present for you in your room, but wait until your mom goes to bed before going in." and with that, she left and the two gym leaders walked away. Ash was confused at what she meant, but before he could say anything, his mom talked to him.

"Well, sweety, I'm going to bed. Good night." Delia said as she kissed Ash on the cheek and walked to her room.

"Okay, night mom." Ash said and waited until his mom was in her room before he went straight to his own room. Ash smiled as he wondered what his present was as he opened the door. What he saw shocked him, there was Pikachu laying on the bed with her legs spread wide open and a big, pink bow tied around her waist. "Pikachu?" was all Ash could say as he looked at her and his nose began to bleed a little.

"Hello Ash. Would you like to open your present early?" Pikachu said with a lust full smile on her face.

"What is my present?" Ash asked as he tried to hide his arousal.

"Why, it's me." Pikachu said as she rubbed her body with her arms. She then looked up at Ash and said in a soft tone, "Ash, I want you to have me and do with me as you wish."

Ash was at war in his head as he thought of what to do. _Pikachu is a Pokemon and it's wrong to make love to a Pokemon. On the other hand, I've liked her since the day she came into my life and she wants this too. What do I do?_

"Ash," Ash was brought out of his thoughts and looked at Pikachu as she said, "Look, I know I'm not human, but I love you more then anything in the world. Could you mate with me just once and if you don't like it, then it's over. Please, I just want to get a chance." Pikachu said as tears formed in her eyes. This made Ash make up his mind. She wanted this so bad that it was killing her inside.

Pikachu was about to cry when she felt a hand on her head. As she looked up she saw Ash leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips. This time, Ash was the one who pushed his tongue in and she let it in with hesitation. His large tongue filled her mouth and wiggled around, getting the taste of Pikachu's mouth. After a few minutes of kissing, Ash pulled away and Pikachu was about to say something but was cut off when she felt his tongue ran down her body. Pikachu laid down as she felt this and began to moan at Ash's attack, but then a shock ran up her spine and she was close to screaming as Ash began to rub her pussy.

"Oh Ash," Pikachu moaned as she felt pleasure from Ashes finger and then began to shake when she felt his tongue started to lap at her lower lips. He used his fingers to separate her lips and pushed his tongue as far as it would go. With his tongue wiggling on her insides and his hand squeezing her tits it was to much for her, and she let out an orgasm bigger then her paw could ever give her. Her love juice poured out of her and all over Ash's face, which he licked off happily. Ash then sat on the bed, rubbing Pikachu's belly until she caught her breath. Then she pushed Ash down onto the bed.

"Pikachu wha-" Ash was about to ask before he saw Pikachu struggling to undo his pants. Seeing this, Ash knew what she wanted and helped as he unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled off his pants. There it was, Ash's dick, which was sticking out of his boxers and it was now rock hard. The sight of it made Pikachu's already wet pussy get wetter.

_God, I need that in me, now!_' Pikachu thought as she climbed on top of Ash and lined up her pussy with his manhood and she dropped down, impaling herself with it. Tear's began to form by the pain of losing her virginity, but soon the pleasure overtook the pain and she began ride him. Both her and Ash's moans formed into one as they made love with her bouncing and him holding her hips as she pushed down. This went on for a good fifteen minutes and with one last trusted down, Ash pushed his dick far into her and let out his powerful shot of cum.

Pikachu screamed as she felt his seed pour into her and she let out a cry of her own as her second orgasm hit her. Their juices mixed and poured out of her. After a few more minutes, Pikachu pulled up and let Ash's dick slip from her. He thought that was it, but Pikachu had other plans as she began to lick his dick clean of their juices and as soon he was clean he let out another load which she cleaned up more.

Ash laid there tired. When he opened his eyes from his second orgasm, he saw lust in Pikachu's eyes. With a gulp, Ash asked, "We're not done yet, are we?"

Pikachu nodded as she licked his dick until it was hard and mounted him again. This went on all night, and when she finally had her fill of him, they were both covered in sweat and cum oozed out of Pikachu's pussy. She looked at him and said," So, what do we do now?"

Ash looked at her and said softly. "First we get cleaned up, then some sleep, and tomorrow night, I'll fuck your brains out this time." Ash said as he carried her to the bathroom and the two kissed the whole way.

**Sorry for the long wait, but I will start to write more of these. And I'll like to say thanks to Crystal Hope Dragon for beta reader.**


	6. Forced to Change, For the better

**Here is the next Capter with pokemon. I think I'll try to get this back up to speed. This person used PM to tell me the Idea, so, no one knows but me who sent it. The Pairing is Ashley/Mewtwo.**

Chapter Six: Forced to Change, for the Better. Idea by Kelly

"Ah, my head," Ash said as he started to open his eyes. It was dark, so he really see well as he tryed to look around. He then tryed to move his hands but couldn't and when he looked he was able to see his wrists were bond to a table. He also tryed to move his ankles and the same thing happened. Ash just closed his eyes after trying in vain of excaping and began to think of the last thing he remembered.

(Six days earllier.)

"Aweet, my eagth badge, now I can enter the Hoenn turnament." Ash said as he walked down a dirt road to a close Pokemon Centar. His usal partener, Pikachu, when to Oaks a few weeks ago to see Chikorita and Ash was starting to get lonely. He fnaly reached the center and Nurse Joy welcomed their.

"Hey Nurse Joy, can you healy my pokemon?" Ash asked as he haded his balls to her.

"Sure, oh, are you Ash Ketchem?' Joy asked as she toook the balls from hin and placed them on the cart.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Well, then he is a letter for you." Joy said as she hand Ash a video card. Ash opened it and saw Gery standing their in the video.

"Hey Ash, if your seeing this, then you must be in the pokemon center by Mt. Pyre. Look Ash, I need your help in an exparment and my lab is just a mile from the center. Hopefully see you soon." Gery said that then it turned off. Nures Joyreturned with Ashes Pokemon and he left for the lab. Upon ariving o the lab, Ash rang the bell and the gates slowly opened up, but before hewent in, Ash saw something purpel floting around.

"Ah, hey Ash and how is it." Gery greated Ash with a smile as he walked into the living room. "Would like a drink?" gery asked as he walked into the ketchin.

"Sure, and what's this exparment you need my help with?" Ash asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Oh, you'll see soon. Here, just sit and relax for now." Gery said as he came back in and handed Ash a soda.

"Thanks." Ash said as he took the can and began to drink it. "Ah what is this valvor?" Ash said as he pulled the can away and hung his tongue out.

"Yeah I now, it local and takes some getting use to." Gery said as he finished his can and crushed it. Ash gulped and then drank the last bit of his can. After he finished it off, his head started to get hazey.

"Oh, Gery. I don't," Ash began to say but past out and fell to the floor out cold.

**(End of Flash back.)**

Ash opened his, and this time the lights were on and he could see around. He saw that the room he was in was full of michines and other stuff he did under stand what they did. He looked at his arm adn saw that it was laying straght out, as was his the other one was. He then looked at his feet, and was socked at what he saw.

"Oh, My GOD," Ash said when he saw he had 38C breasts. And he knowtesed that his voice was high then normal. Just then a door slid open and Ash got a nothere shock, it was Gery.

"Ah, and how are you doing Ashley?" Gery said as he walked over and began to check thing off his clipboared.

"Gery, what the hell? you gave me a sex change?" Ashley yeld now trying to break his binds., but stopped in vain.

"Oh no. you see, my experment was a success. I turned you into a really girl, even the overeies." Gery said with a smile as he push on to one of Ashes nipple, getting a moan from him, and Gery checked another thing off.

"What? Why?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I wanted to try it, and tryed on some others, but it never worked right. So, I desided to try you and it worked." Gery got an evil smile as he took off his lab coat.

"But why me?" Ashley asked confused of what gery was really up to.

"Oh, it's because I wanted to turn you, my old rival, into my porsinal slut." Gery said as he removed the sheet covering Ash and Ash saw what had happen to me. Gery then came face to face with Ash, and began to kiss him and ruffly pulled onto Ahses nipple.

"Oh, Gery, please stop. You can't" Ashley pleated as he tryed to move, but the restrance wouldn't let him.

"Oh yes, I can and no one will stop me. So, just take it like a." Gery was cut off when an explosen went off and a wall fell . Gery few into the other wall, and looked up and saw who was the person that enterupted him. It was a pokemon floeting in the air, it had three fingered hands, a big purple tail, two toe feet with another toe on the side of it's foot, and has little purple eyes. "Who the hell are you?" Gery asked as he got up with the help of a table.

"My name is Mewtwo, and I will stop you." Mewtwo said as he pushed Gery back into the wall knocking him out.

"Mewtwo, what are you doing here?" Ashley asked as he tryed to get free but again railed.

"Oh, and do time and if you want to get, then you have to give me something back in return." Mewtwo said in Ashleys mind.

"Sure, anything. Just let me go." Ashley said and with a snap of his fingers, Ashley and Mewtwo were out of the lab. Now Ashley and Mewtwo were in a field full of flowers and trees. "were are we?" Ashley asked.

""this is my posinal area in the mountians and no one nows but me were it is." Mewtwo said as he put a arm over Ashley's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Ashley said as she took his arm off her.

"Well, you see. I want a mate, and after thinking it over and over. I( desided you it should be, you." Mewtwo said.

"Wow, back up a bit." Ashley said as she took a few steps back.

"No, I want this and you well give it to me." Mewtwo said in a stearnen voice.

"And what if I don't?" Ashley questened crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because, if you don't. I'll send you right back to gery." Mewtwo said this as his eyes started to glow purple.

"You Wouldn't." Ashley said, but the look on Mewtwos face said yes, I would and she gave in. "Okay, were should me start?"

"That a girl. Now get on your knees." Mewtwo said and Ashley odeyed, and got no her knees. As she did, he stepped closer and she saw the shaft that hid his dick. Ashley looked up and Mewtwo nodded, and with that, Ashley started to lick at it. She licked at the shaft until his dick started to get hard and come out. After a few minutes, Mewtwos full, ten inch dick was out and Ashley gasped. "Hey, I didn't tell you to stop." Mewtwo barked and Ashley continued. She ran her tongue from the base to the top slowly and then sucked on the head a little before going back down all the while rubbing his ball sack. Mewtwo was moaning out loud as the assualt of continued, and when she came to the head, he pushed as much of his dick into her mouth and sgot his load into it. Ashley almost choked on it, but was able to swallow all of it and when he let her go, she could breath.

"Wow, you really needed that, didn't you?" Ashley asked as she wriped some stray bits of cum.

"Hey, and now, you earned a reward." Mewtwo said as he sat down and made her sit on his lap facing him. Ashley sat on his lap, not knowing what was ging to happen next. Just then, his two, three fingered hand began to cup her breasts and pinch her nipples. Ashley moaned on what was going on and then was shocked when she felt ssomething push onto her new pussy. She looked and got scared when she saw it was Mewtwo's dick.

"Hmmm, 'pant' I don't now if I can 'moan' take it?" Ashley said as she moaned.

"Don't worry. I can make it that all you feel is pleasure." Mewtwo said as he push his dick all the way into her ppussy, ripping her hymen in the process but all she felt was pleasure. He began to push her up and pulled down faster, and with his powers pull her ass cheeks apart and pushed his tail into her ass.

"AHHH." Ashley cryed out as she felt the double penetration, and again all she felt was pleasure. He just continued his attack on her, and Ashley was loving the feeling of it. She didn't want it to stop, but all good things came to an end. With one final thrust down, he began to fill her with his seed and it drove her over the egde, and she came along with him.

"Wow, you really, made me tiered." Mewtwo said with a smile as Ashley laid on his chest.

"Thanks, but I have to know. Would this had happen even if I was male." Ashley asked inbetween pants.

"Yeah, I'm in love with you Ash, or is it Ashlet?" Mewtwo said as he kissed her and to his suprise, she kissed back.

"It's Ashley, and I want to stay like this forever." she said as she rubbed her head into his chest.

"Well, if you want." Mewtwo said as he eyes glowed purple and the light consumed Ashley. Once it was Mewtwo smiled as he said, "Now, you are inmortal like me, and now what do you want to do."

Ashlet got a lustful smile and said, " Round two." And with that, the two fucked and Ash got use to his new life as Ashley.

**This is it. That was the fif story and I will alwas ba open for Ideas.**


	7. Not Alone Anymore

**Hey, this is the next one of the lemon. This is from MidnightFox and the pairing is AshxMawile.**

Chapter Six: Not Alone anymore.

A Mawile was walking down a dirt road with a limp on her right side. Randomly, her stomach started to growl and she began to look for some food. She saw some apples and after a few tries, she managed to get some. But before she could eat, something hit her hard on her right leg and she fell to the ground as her apples flew in the air. In three seconds, a Zangoose jumped over Mawile and collected all the apples she had.

"Thanks again, babe." he said as he ate them and ran off, laughing.

Mawile got up and began to think of when her life started to go down hill.

**(Flash Back)**

"Hey mom, can we go and play now?" asked a young Mawile as she smiled and ran around her parents.

"Sure sweet, you go ahead and we'll join you in a few minutes." her mother said and with that, Mawile ran off into the forest around their house. Mawile was smiling and laughing as she ran, until she heard the sound of something strange. It was like a swarm of Beedrill's, but louder and scarier. She stopped and listened for were it was coming from. She then saw a bunch of poke'mon running past her and away from the sound, and then that's when she realized that it was coming from her house. She instantly ran back to her house.

'_Mom, Dad, please be okay.'_ Mawile thought as she ran thought the forest and several poke'mon fleeing from the sound. Mawile came to a hill just above her home, and what she saw made he feel sick. There were humans, with chainsaw and they had just cut down the tree that her home was in.

"MOM!" Mawile cried out, with no answer. So, she cried out louder, "MOM, DAD, Were Are YOU."

**(End Flash Back.)**

Mawile had stopped and sat under a tree to rest, and she started to cry. She had cried on a daily bases since she lost her home and parents some two years ago. But these tears were for her last friend she had, a male Skitty.

"Oh, Skitty, why did you leave me?" she said as she cried in her hands.

**(Flash Back.)**

"So, still no sign of your parents?" Skitty said as he sat by Mawile by his den. It had been two weeks since she lost her home and parents went missing.

"No, and no one would take me in because they think I'm jinxed or something, except you." Mawile said as she began to tear up, but was caught by a hug by Skitty and she stopped. Mawile felt safe in the embrace.

"How about you go and lay down while I get food." Skitty said, Mawile nodded and crawled into the den.

She awoke a few hours later, and saw a note for her. She read it.

'Dear Mawile,I feel we have came to a close, so I'm going to leave forever. I think the others are right in saying your a jinx. I'm sorry, but you're on your own.

"It can't be." Mawile cried as she ran out of the den. It was dark and Mawile could hardly see. "No, no. I can't have lost you to."

**(End Flash Back.)**

Mawile got up and began to walk down the road. Her mind was full of woe.

"My family going missing, friends, and that asshole Skitty have made my life hell." she said as she started to feel dizzy, her head was spinning as she fell to her knees and then she landed hard as she closed her eyes. She secretly wished death's sweet embrace would take her.

Mawile opened her eyes, what she saw was a fire with a pan on it, a tent, and a backpack laying by a stump. Mawile tried to stand up, but was unable as she was still too weak.

"So, your awake. Go." said a voice, which made Mawile turn her head, and see a human. This human was much younger then the ones who cut her home down. He wore a short sleeved hoody, blue jeans, sneakers, and a hat that had what looked like a pokeball. It was Ash Ketchum . He walked over to her and placed a bowl of food in front of her. "Here, you must be hungry." Mawile looked at the food, and then she slowly picked up some and put it in her mouth.

"Delicious!" Mawile yelled as she began to devour the bowl.

"I guess you like it, huh." Ash said as he put a ladle of the stew he had made into a bowl. But before he could eat some, he saw Mawile had finished her bowl and her stomach growling. He just smiled and handed his bowl to her. He then got another one and the two ate. After dinner, Ash went into the tent, leaving a full Mawile sitting thinking.

'_This human is weird, he openly helped me. He fed me and he seams to have healed my leg.'_ Mawile thought as she looked at her right leg, then at the tent that he slept in. Mawile began to blush by thinking of him. She shock her head as she said, "I must be coming into heat. Well, better get going." she said as she began to walk away from the site. After walking for about an half hour, she began to miss the human that had saved her, but she didn't know why. "Maybe, I'll go back." she said, but as she turned around she saw the Zangoose from before come into the sight throw moon light.

"Well, how have you been, bitch." Zangoose said with a wicked grin.

"What do you want? I have no food for you, Jack Ass." Mawile barked back.

"Well, if your going to be like that, then maybe I'll go see your human friend?" Zangoose said with an evil grin on his snout.

Mawile's eyes opened wide when she heard the human that saved her get threatened, and then she barked out, "You leave him out of this!"

"Oh, I must see what's the big deal is now." Zangoose said as he began to walk towards her.

"I won't let you." Mawile said, but was back handed by Zangoose and thanks to his sharp claws, she began to bleed from her cheek.

"Now how about I take care of you first?" Zangoose said he as he stood over her and posed to take her out, but as he swung something came out of the bush and saved Mawile. Mawile was in shock, it was the human boy that saved her, again. Ash had grabbed Mawile in a dive and landed hard on his right arm. As Ash sat up, Mawile was on his right. He tried to get up, but as he tried, blood began to drip from his left arm.

"AHHH." Ash cried as he held his arm and took a look at it. There was two long, deep gashes on his left arm.

"Are you okay?" Mawile asked, concerned about her friend.

"Wow, this human is stupid." Zangoose said as he shook his head.

"Shut up, Just shut up." Mawile yelled as she left Ash and walked up to Zangoose.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Zangoose said with a grin, but he lost it when Mawile hit him with Bullet Punch, making him fly in the air and hit a tree, he tried to get up, but Mawile hit him with an Iron Head to his skull and then another Bullet Punch. The impact made him make an indent in the tree's trunk.

She then pulled him out by his throat and said, " If you come near me or him again, I'll kill you." And with that she dropped him and he ran off, but she was worried about her human friend. She ran to him, by then he was on his feet. Mawile looked concerned for him.

"We have to get me to a hospital." Ash said as he began to walk towards the camp site.

After an hour for them to pack up, they left for the closest city. Good thing it was close, and as soon as he got there, the nurse looked at him and rushed him in the back. Mawile was not sure of what was going on and what were those machines hooked up to him, but she was happy to see he was ok.

"So, Mr. Ketchum, How did this happen?" a doctor said as he looked at his info.

"Well, I was walking through the woods coming here, when I heard a sound. And when I looked at were the sound came from, I saw that Mawile being hurt by a Zangoose. I tried to help, but he got me good." Ash had told the doctor all he really needed to hear.

"And is this that Mawile?" the doctor asked and Ash nodded, "Well, you seem to be healing quite well, so you can sign out." and with that, the doctor handed Ash a little paper work and left. Ash signed it and was let go of the hospital

As he walked down the street with Mawile, Ash got curious and asked, "Hey Mawile, why are you still following me?

Mawile looked at him, blushed and then began to hug his leg lovingly.

"Okay, we have to get some sleep." Ash said as he made Mawile let him go and they continued to walk down the street until he got to a nice hotel. Ash talked to the clerk and got a nice room. The room was big, but had only a king sized bed.

Ash went to take a shower, and while he did that, Mawile climbed onto the bed and began to think, _Why did he do that? He saved me twice and I'm not even his._' as she was thinking of Ash, she began to feel a tingle down there. "Omg, I love him." Mawile said as she blush and tried to get him out of her head, but the more she tried, the more she got turned on. Her other mouth began to drool and she knew she could not deny it. "What am I doing, he won't feel the same, but what do I have to lose?" Mawile decided to go for it, and not a moment to soon, because Ash came out in a towel..

Ash stood there in the doorway with just a towel as he said, "Wow, I needed that." Ash looked at the bed that Mawile was now standing on, with a lusty look on her face. "Uh, Mawile are you okay?" Ash asked and was answered by her jumping into his arms, and planting a nice, warm kiss on his lips. Ash was caught off guard by this, but he had to admit he did like the kiss.

'_So far so good, now time to go farter._' Mawile thought as she used her second mouths tongue. It was long enough to reach Ashes member, it removed the towel, and then it wrapped itself around the limp manhood.

"Ohhhh," Ash said as he pulled away from the kiss, and started to moan out loud as Mawile's second tongue moved up and down on the hardening member, and could barley keep his balance as he walk to, and fell back first, onto the bed. Ash could not help but look into the eyes of Mawile as she gave him a tongue job. His dick was now hard as a rock, and some precum leaked out and on to her tongue.

"WOOW, It's so SWEET." Mawile said in her language. She could taste it thanks to her second mouth, but she wanted it from the source. So, she withdrew her second tongue and crawled down Ash's young, yet slightly muscular body to his dick.

Mawile liked what she saw, Ashes dick two inch wide and eight inch long. His dick was already covered with saliva, so she licked from the base to the tip. And then she dove her mouth around his dick. Ash moaned as he felt Mawile inhale his dick.

"Ohhhh." Ash said as he put his hand on the back of her head and just let her do what she wanted to do. Mawile pulled off of his dick, and started to lick from the base to the tip a few more time and then went back down on the member again. "I thing I'm gonna CUM." Ash yelled as he pushed her head down on his dick and shot load after load into her mouth. Mawile had trouble, but she managed to swallow most of it. As his climax settled down, Ash let go and Mawile moved away, coughing for air.

"Sorry, but I'll make it up to you." Ash said as he laid her down on the bed, as he got up off the bed and on his knees. He moved the dress-like covering and fond her dripping wet pussy. Ash sucked on two fingers and then he stuck them into her. Mawile moaned as he fingered her and even more when he also started to lick her. Ash continued to do this and Mawile loved it, and soon her orgasm hit .

"Ash!" cried Mawile as she climaxed, making her body shake and cum pouring all over Ash's face. Mawile then began to pant after that, but had no rest. For soon, she felt something at her entrance. She looked down and saw it was Ash with his dick.

He looked at her and smiled as he asked, "Can I do this?" Mawile nodded, and with that, Ash slowly pushed his entire length into her. Mawile was having a little trouble with the size, and as soon as it was all the way in, he stopped. Ash held all his weight on his arms and stayed very still, so not to hurt her. After ten minutes of waiting, Mawile was ready and Ash slowly pulling almost all the way out, and then pushed all the way into her. Ash slowly continued this for a while and then he began to pick up the pace.

"Ohhhh, ohhh" Mawile said as Ash began to fuck her faster, and he was so big, that she could feel it hit her cervix. She liked the feeling of this and wanted more, as did Ash. He was getting close, so he lifted her up and push his dick into her with so much force, that the head of his dick pushed past her cervix. "AHHH." Mawile cried out as she felt like she was going to be ripped in half. And then she felt it, Ash cuming in her womb. The sensation of this made Mawile climax too and cum began to run down Ash's leg. Both of them laid down on the bed, Ash looked at Mawile and then at her pussy.

"Hey Mawile, you good for one more round?" Ash asked as he looked at her lovely red eyes. Mawile nodded tiredly and then she was picked up by Ash. He placed her on his dick and moved up and down. But within a moment, she was lifted up and Ash dropped her ass on his dick in a swift moment. Mawile cried out in pain but stopped as Ash planted a kiss on her lips and began to play with her nipples. Ash continued to fuck Mawile's ass and using his tongue to explore her mouth. This went on for five minutes until with one last push, Ash climaxed in her ass and Mawile came all over their chests and stomachs.

After that Ash and Mawile collapsed on to the bed and fell asleep with Ash still in her. That morning, Ash and Mawile took a shower, ate some food, and went to the E.R.

"Well, Ash, you seam fine now, but I think you should check in with the doctor in the next town when you get there." said the doctor as he wrapped Ash's arm up.

"Sure." Ash said as he walked out of the hospital with Mawile by his side. Once they got outside of town, Ash turned to Mawile and said, "If you want to stay with me, then I'll have to put you in a pokeball just once." Mawile nodded, and Ash took a ball off his belt and tossed it into the air. Mawile hopped into the air, hit the ball with her head, and then was taken in by to red light. It shook once and stopped. Ash picked it up and let her out.

Then the two walk onward along the path. As Ash was focused on his next battle, Mawile had something else on her mind. She just rubbed her stomach and thought, '_I'll tell him later.'_

_**That's it. I'm still looking for requests. But be fair on the size and gender. By that I mean that if someone asked for a Snorlax/Ash story, it would be female because of the size of Snorlax.**_


	8. A Toll To Pay

**Hey, here's the next one and this is a special request by Winged-panther1 for his birthday this Thursday .**

Chapter 8: A High Toll.

It was a nice and sunny day in the Johto, and Ash was traveling to the next town through a mountain range.

"Man, this is a beautiful day and what a view." Ash said as he looked over a cliff and saw a valley underneath it. He smiled as he took it all in. Then he heard his stomach growl and laughed as he got some lunch ready for himself.

He began to look for some food. He first fond some wild potatoes, onions, and celery. He then went back to his cliff, got a pot of water, and began to cook him a stew just how Brock taught him to do. After he was done with lunch, Ash packed all his stuff together and began to climb down the rigid cliff. He almost fell down twice, but he held on and got to the valley.

"Wow, look at all this." Ash said as he began to look at the wild Pokemon and beautiful plants all over the valley. He walked for a while, until he fond some berries growing on a bush. "Hmmm, I wonder if these are safe?" Ash questioned as he took a book out and began to look through it. After a while of looking, he saw that the berries were safe for humans. So, he pick most of them and ate them for a quick snack. Ash yawned after he ate the berries, so he laid down under a tree by the bush, he pulled his hat over his head, and took a nap.

Meanwhile.

On the other side of the Valley, a lone Tyranitar was looking for some food. She was larger then most of her kind, and for that, she had never felt the touch of a male, and for years she wished she could feel a males inbreass.

"Huh, what is wrong with me?" is a question that Tyranitar had asked her self since she was a Larvitar. She felt mad for the reason that no male wants her because of her being bigger then most. She shock her head to clear her mind as she found some apples, so she picked quite a few of them, sat down with a pile in front of her, and began to eat. She chomped on the apples and soon they were gone. Her belly began to rumble again.

"Hmmmm, there is only one thing that can fill me up." said Tyranitar as she got up and began to look for something special, but when she fond the bush it was bare. "The berries, were the hell," she was cut off by something snoring. Tyranitar looked towards a nearby tree and saw a human sleeping under it. 'growl', Tyranitar was pissed, _How dare that human come into my territory and eat my food.'_ Tyranitar thought as she towered over the young human. The human even awoke at the sound of something growling, and when he opened his eyes, he got a eye full of Tyranitar.

"Ahhhhh," Ash yelled as he saw the large Pokemon looking very mad at him. The Pokemon lowed her head, so they came face to face. "Uhh...is something wrong?" Ash asked locking eyes with the very large Pokemon. She nodded her head towards the bush and Ash looked at were she was looking. "Oh, sorry about the berries." Ash said in a panic while the Tyranitar growled at him, but as she got close to him, the more a strange smell came to her notice.

'_What is that smell, I know it but I just can't put my finger on it.'_ Tyranitar thought to herself as she began to smell down the young boy, who had his eyes closed. Then when she got to his crotch, she realized what the smell was. "This human is MALE!" Tyranitar yelled, but all Ash heard was her name. She drew back and began to think again. '_He looks scared and he needs to pay for eating my favorite food,'_ then Tyranitar eyes widened and she got an evil grin on her face.

"Um, are you okay?" Ash asked the large Pokemon, that had a smile on its face that made him feel really uncomfortable. Then the Tyranitar turned around and began to walk away, but when Ash thought it would leave him alone, the Tyranitar turned looked over her shoulder, and motioned for Ash to follow it. Ash followed, looking a little scared at what this Tyranitar wanted with him. He didn't know what would happen and didn't want his Pokemon to get hurt.

After following the Tyranitar for about half an hour, they came to a cave and Tyranitar pointed into the cave.

No, I'm not going in their." Ash said but he changed his mind when Tyranitar roared, scaring him. Ash slowly walked in as did Tyranitar. Once inside the cave, Tyranitar used earthquake and blocked the main entrance. Ash was scared but light from a hole in the roof fell into the room.

"Now, lets start." Tyranitar said in her language. She walked Ash into a corner and used her sharp claws to rip away his close, leaving just his boxers.

"Oh, this can't be good." Ash said as he watched Tyranitar lay on her back and motioned for him to come closer. As he did, she opened up her legs and showed Ash her soaking wet pussy. Ash looked in away as he looked at his first real pussy in his life. He had seen some in some of Brock's books when no one was looking, but Tyranitar's pussy was twice the size of the human ones.

Suddenly, Tyranitar roared in announcement and pointed to her leaking pussy. Ash gulped, lowered his face to the moist passage, and took a little lick of the clear liquid coming out.

"Wow," Ash said as he began to lap up the fluid, but he need more. So, he used his hands to part her lower lips and he drove his face into her pussy.

"OHHHH, That is good." Tyranitar cried out as she felt the human feeding from her pussy. She began to moan as he human drank from her.

_'She's liking this, and the more she moanes the more comes out, so_.' Ash thought as he lifted his face away from her honey pot, and then he started to push his fingers into her. he started with one, but soon there was two in her, then three, and then he put his whole fist in her.

"Ohhh, yes." Tyranitar said as she felt the human pump his arm in and out of her as she licked up the liquid squirting past his arm. Tyranitar then roared as she came, but Ash just kept on with his assault. Soon, Tyranitar had her second orgasm overrun her. After the second one came, she used her legs and push Ash away from her.

"Ouch," As said as he landed on his butt, but he then began to lick his arm clean from the juices.

'_Wow, he definitely earned a reward.'_ Tyranitar thought as she sat up and then crawled towards Ash. But as she was about to use her claws, Ash stopped her. Tyranitar was mad as hell, but when she saw that he was slipping his boxers off himself, she got a good look at him naked. Tyranitar was happy to see that he was well endowed for his age with a 9 inch dick. She lowered her mouth to the semi-hard member as she licked it with her tongue. She had to be careful not to use her sharp teeth on the gentle member_._

"Ohhhh, That feels great!" Ash yelled as he watched his dick began swarmed over by the large Pokemon. Tyranitar was enjoying the look of her human prey as she pleased him, and soon she got a face full of cum squirting all over her face, but she didn't stop. She loved the taste of it and the feel of it on her face. So, she just kept at it until Ash shot his second load on her face.

'_Wow, this human is still ready for more._' Tyranitar thought as she removed her tongue from Ash and was surprised to see that his dick was still hard as a rock. "Now, time for the main event." Tyranitar said as she stood up, lined up her entrance with the dick, and pushed down on it.

"OOOOOHHHHH," both cried out as they felt the new sensation. Tyranitar was careful not to hurt Ash as she bounced up and down. She was liking the feel of being fucked by this human and knew that she might just have to keep this human as hers.

"Ohhh, I'm gonna cum." Ash yelled and climaxed inside her. As she felt the warm liquid shot through her body, she hit her climax as well. Soon, she was resting from her latest orgasm, but Ash had to have the last word. It took all his strength, but he managed to roll her over so he was on top.

"One more round," Ash said, and with that he began to hump her like a crazed animal.

"Ohh, that little shit," Tyranitar said as she felt Ash fuck her wildly and she had to admit it. She liked being taken by this human. She then began to feel her muscles tighten and she climaxed for the fourth time that day by this human.

"Ohhhh, I'm going to cum again." Ash screamed as he shot his second load into her. Spent, he fell back on to the floor of the cave, and he was fast asleep in seconds.

Tyranitar looked at him with a smile as she said, "Hmmm, he might be a fun master."

Ash yawned as he awoken in the cave to the feeling of the sun running over his face. Ash sat up and saw that he was still naked. He then saw that his backpack, which he had left the night before, right next to him. And then he saw a lot of fruit by the bag. He then took a look at the entrance of the cave. Tyranitar was there next to a cleared cave entrance. She looked at him with a smile and he smiled as he saw that his cum was still on her face. Then she held up a pokeball, smiled even bigger, and then tapped her forehead on the ball. Soon, the red light engulfed her, and then she was gone into the ball.

Ash crawled to the ball on the floor, picked it up, and said with a sign, "This will be fun."

**Here you go Winged-panther1, I hope you liked it, and happy Birthday. On a side note, this is going on hiatus again. Sorry, but I have this Storm Hawks one that is bugging the hell out of me. So, I'll have to write that before my next Ash/Pokemon chapter.**


	9. Help!

Do you guys like my M stories? Then we need to ask for MA rating so it can stay.


	10. Alert, SOPA BACK

Hello, I know I haven't post on this story for quite a while, but I have troubling news and we need to act.

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, for singing a song on karaoke, heck, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a Fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their Fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until **THAT** crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Yes, it's back. Please help us fight this, or this will be the end of FF . Net, AFF . Net, and all the other sites we go too to enjoy a good story.


End file.
